All I Have Ever Wanted
by Midnight's Eclipse
Summary: Jeanette was left alone to die in the woods. When Seth finds her, he imprints on her. When Jeanette's exboyfriend comes back to her, Seth takes matters into his own hands. Seth Imprint Story    Rated T for abuse and sexual references and language.
1. My Deathbed

**A/N This is the first chapter of my new story. Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does...Hope you enjoy it. I will probably change POV's in other chapters. Review please :)**

* * *

Jeanette POV

This was not the place where I expected to spend my Friday night. I should have been out with my friend's at Michael's party trying to win his heart back. But instead I am here, on the cold forest floor, in the middle of nowhere. It's not my fault though. I told my mother that she should fix the lock on our front door, but she simply replied with "Honey, this is La Push! Why do you think we moved here? It is the safest area, and in addition to that we have Sam Uley and the 'protectors'. I've seen them in town and they are very serious about keeping this community safe. Don't worry so much."

It's not my fault that I worry. Ever since I was little, I have had a terrible anxiety disorder. It doesn't help that my parents work late and I am always alone. Two years ago we moved from Seattle to La Push because I was terrified to stay alone in our apartment. Who could blame me? Our neighbor was a registered sex offender for crying out loud! But of course my parents didn't see anything wrong with that. Every time I brought up how he looked at me funny, or how he "accidentally" brushed up against me, my mom would just say, "Jeanette, I have told you before and I will tell you again. Mr. Peterson is a nice man. He committed those crimes when he was young and foolish. Since then he has not committed a single crime." My father didn't help much either. He was a man of very few words, but when a topic came up that bothered him he didn't hold back. Clearly our creepy neighbor had not affected him that way.

The only one who believed me was my brother, Shawn. He always protected me. But he was older than me, and on his way to college in Plymouth NH. A few months before he left, I began to worry more than usual. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have moved to La Push. Shawn convinced my parents that if we moved to La Push after he left for college, then I wouldn't worry so much. He had a point; La Push was a lot safer. I liked the idea of it and so did my parents. Their business jobs made it easy for us to move. When we arrived in La Push almost all of my anxiety went away. I loved it there, and it loved me back. I wasn't popular, but I developed a group of close friends. One of the first I made, Michael, became my boyfriend within the month of my arrival. I was more than happy. I had never had a boyfriend, and we fell in love very quickly. He became my best friend and we told each other everything. We were such a good couple. I never expected him to break up with me three months ago. After he left me, I tried so hard to get him back. I still try to this day. It's very hard to let him go. He still talks to me and we are still best friends, but it's just not the same. It hurts me so much when I think about it. Even though he broke my heart, the year and half I spent dating Michael was the best time of my life. I wish I could add 'so far' to the end of that statement, but it doesn't look like that's a possibility.

I never thought that my final words would be said to Mr. Peterson, in La Push, "the safest area", on the cold forest floor, at the age of 16. I tried so hard to fight him off as he dragged me with him to our wooded backyard. But it was useless. I am very skinny and lack in muscle. I had no chance against a robust man like Mr. Peterson. So here I am, crying, naked, cold, bloody, and going over my incomplete life. I wish he had just killed me then and there when he had finished with me. Being dead would be much better than dying slowly, alone on the forest ground. But instead he left my naked, bruised, body here. Perhaps he thought I was dead already.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps approaching me. 'Maybe he's come back to kill me. Maybe he wasn't done with me. Maybe he just wants to torture me…. I change my mind! I don't want you to kill me, I can die myself!' I thought to myself. He was soon in close proximity to me, just inches away. "P-please…" I stuttered. "I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt me. Please." I sounded like an idiot. I meant to sound strong but my voice came out as a quivering whisper. He bent down next me, but didn't' look at him when he tried to look at my face. I just continued to look straight ahead. But there was something different about him. It isn't Mr. Peterson's huge stomach I was looking at; it was a muscular tan body. And I mean _really _muscular. I looked up and met a pair of beautiful brown eyes. I gasped in shock.

This was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He looked about 18 or 19 years old…maybe even 20. All of a sudden his face changed into about 13 different emotions, but I only recognized a few. First, his face was full of shock and his eyes were full of wonder. Then after about 3 seconds, his face changed into an expression complete horror. I felt uncomfortable as he ran his eyes down my bare body. Even though it was dark, I knew he saw the blood and bruises on me. "I'm too late" he whispered to himself. His voice cracked when he said it and it sounded like he was in physical pain. He then proceeded to walk five steps away from me and vomit. 'Great! Some amazingly gorgeous, older guy just saw my naked bloody body and threw up in response to the sight!' I thought, suddenly wishing for something to cover me. Then he shocked me again as he turned back to me. He was shaking uncontrollably and pacing back and forth. He was mumbling to himself but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. When he finally looked back at me he had tears forming in his eyes. He bent down to me and lifted me in his arms. I couldn't speak or protest. All I knew was that I was being carried away from my deathbed, and possibly onto a new one. If it was any other day, and I was thinking clearly, I would have been terrified and screamed my lungs out. But right now I was light headed, and his body was warm and comforting. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care. I was too close to death at this point, or it sure felt like it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, praying I would be in heaven soon, safe and without pain or worry.


	2. Saving Her

**A/N Hey everyone! thanks for the reviews and advice...I just finished exams so that means less work and more chapters :), I won't keep you guys waiting, I know how frustrating it is to wait for upates =/...well here it is! Enjoy, and PLEASE review ;)**

**oh yeah... yadah yadha...I dont own twilight, I have no credit...blah blah blah xD**

**

* * *

**

**Sam POV**  
It's hard when you have a job that requires you to work basically nonstop. Don't get me wrong, I love the feeling of keeping my community safe. However, being alpha requires me to lead all of the other pack members. The other guys are able to take turns patrolling, but I am always out. I love my job as a leader and a protector, but I wish I had more time off to spend with Emily. I live for Emily, and even though I am protecting her by being away from her, it physically hurts me not to have time with her. I'm glad that the guys are covering for me tonight. Tonight is all about me and my beautiful goddess, Emily. I was just about to sit next to my love when I heard something. What the hell is going on? Don't they know tonight is for just me and my woman? I didn't have time to excuse myself to see what was going on; Seth practically broke our door off its hinges. Honestly, I didn't care what he wanted. All I wanted was for him to get out of my house. But then I heard his voice...

"SAM!" He said it with urgency, but his voice was broken. Emily and I shot up out of our seats to meet him. He looked like he had just been hit by ten trucks and lived. He looked terrible. Emily let out a gasp, which drew my attention to what was in his arms. He held a young teenage girl. If I couldn't hear her weak heartbeat with my strong ears, I would've thought she was dead. She was naked and bloody. Her body had bruises all over it and she was turning blue.

"I didn't get there in time. Call Carlisle! Hurry!" He said in a pained voice that I could barely recognize. Emily ran to the living room and made the call. Seth started pacing with impatience and frustration.

"Seth, you need to calm down and explain to us what has happened." By this time, Emily was back with a large blanket to wrap the girl in.

"Carlisle is on his way. She is freezing, give her to me Seth." She said extending her arms with the blanket. Seth took a step back.

"N-no." He choked out, tightening his grip on her.

"Seth," I said sternly in my alpha voice. "Give her to Emily, and explain to us what's going on." Seth hesitated but reluctantly handed the girl to Emily. Emily wrapped her in the blanket tightly and started to walk to the family room. Seth was quick on her heals. After Emily laid the girl on the couch, Seth kneeled beside her.

"Seth..." I began. We waited a few moments, and then Seth began.

"I was running patrol with the guys when I heard a scream from a couple miles away. I was the closest one so I said I would check it out. From the scent I was picking up, I knew that it wasn't a vampire so I didn't call for back up. As I got closer, the sound of screaming was replaced with sobs and further in the distance I could hear a car engine starting. By the time I got there, all that was left was _her_, naked and dying. I changed back quickly and started to approach her. She thought I was someone else because she said 'Please. I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt me. Please.' When she realized I wasn't the person she thought I was, she looked up and met my eyes." He paused to look down at her before he continued, but I knew what was coming next.

"It felt like that moment lasted forever. I completely forgot about the terrible state that she was in. It was as if I was lost before and I didn't know it until I found myself in her. I had never felt so much adoration and want for someone in my life. She is perfection, and for a split second I didn't even think she was real; she was too gorgeous and perfect to have to live in this cruel world. But soon I saw the tears in her deep blue eyes, and they brought me back to reality. I tore my eyes from hers and examined her and the area. Her body had bloody scratches and bruises everywhere. Her clothes were to the side of her, ripped to shreds, and muddy. I was completely horrified by the sight, and when I saw that..." He paused and his face scrunched up as the memory came back to him. "…_condom_ wrapper next to her clothes, it threw my over the edge. I couldn't stand the idea of someone taking advantage of her. She is an angel. What kind of sick bastard would think of touching something so precious?" By this point he was shaking. I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Seth. You wouldn't want to do anything stupid." I warned. He looked back at her and calmed down immediately.

"Yeah. You're right." He paused, and then continued his story.

"I was so disgusted by the thought I threw up. I wanted so badly to hunt down that pervert and kill him, but I knew that I could never leave her alone and that if I didn't act soon she could die. So I brought her here."

"Why didn't you bring her directly to Carlisle?" Emily questioned.

"Are you kidding! One of the vampires could have lost control! For God's sake, she's dripping with blood! They could have killed her!"

I didn't like the tone he was using towards my Emily, but I wasn't going to say anything to make matters worse. At first I thought it was strange for Seth to act this way. Seth had become good friends with the Cullen's, especially Edward. However, after thinking about it, I realized that he was right. Why would anyone take the risk of bringing their imprint into possible danger?

Just then, Carlisle arrived. I let him in and he immediately began examining the girl. Seth never left her side. He hovered protectively over her. Seth was pretty much in the way, but Carlisle either didn't notice or didn't mind.

"She's lost some blood, not a lot, just enough to make her pass out. Her wounds aren't deep enough for stitches, but I will bandage them tightly and the pressure should stop the bleeding. She will need a lot of rest in order to recover, and she will need plenty of fluids when she wakes up. I am going to take a semen sample from her so that we can find the man responsible for this crime. It is very important that you keep a close eye on her. Her condition shouldn't get worse, but if it does we will need to take immediate action." Carlisle said, stepping away from the girl as Seth moved closer to her.

"No problem." Seth replied, his eyes never leaving the girl. "She won't be leaving my sight...ever."

Carlisle left after the bandages were wrapped tightly around the girl. We all thanked him. When he was gone, Emily ran upstairs to grab clothes for the girl. After Emily dressed her, she went upstairs to bed. Seth stayed by the girl's side, stroking her hair. He continued to whisper saying, "Don't worry, you will be ok. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise." Although it sounded more like he was reassuring himself. I smiled at him and went upstairs to join Emily. Seth remained where he was all night, hoping that the girl would recover quickly.


	3. Where Am I?

**A/N... I'M SOOOOO SORRY! this is EXTREMELY short :(... i promise another long update this week to make it up to whoever reads this...Please Review...i dont own twilight :(**

* * *

Jeanette POV

I finally felt safe. I was surrounded by warm blankets and soft pillows. And then, as I began to regain consciousness, I realized that I had no idea where I was. I sat up quickly in a panic.

"Don't worry! You're ok! My name is Seth. I found you in the woods and brought you here." I turned to see a boy with a familiar boy sitting on the floor next to me.

Suddenly all of my memory flooded back: Mr. Peterson, the pain, the torture, my deathbed, and the beautiful boy that saved me. His big brown eyes were filled with worry as he waited for my response. With all of the memory fresh in my brain, I couldn't help but cry. I didn't want to. I didn't want him to see me like this, but I couldn't help it.

"Oh no! Please don't cry! Please, please, please, don't cry! You're safe here with me, I promise."

For some reason, hearing that only made me cry more. Why was he being so nice to me? It was only a matter of seconds before he was pulling me from the couch, onto his lap. I didn't stop him instead I greeted him with open arms. I don't no why I felt so safe with him, but all I wanted was to be held. He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest and cried openly. He stroked my hair and whispered to me that things would be ok.

"Where am I?" I managed to say weakly.

"You're at my friend Sam's house. I brought you here because he knows Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who came in last night to treat you." I began to worry. How long have I been away from home?

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, praying that it wouldn't be that long.

"Well right now its 4a.m. so about...six hours or so." I sighed on relief that it wasn't days.

He suddenly stood up with me in his arms, and sat on the couch. When he lifted me it was as if I weighed nothing. By this point the muscle shirt he was wearing was almost completely tearstained.

"I'm so sorry… I'm ruining your shirt." I said between sobs. He cupped my face in his hand and lifted my chin up to look at me

"Don't worry about it." He said softly while looking in my eyes. I wanted to blush and look away, but it was as if I was memorized.

"What's your name?" He asked. I felt like an idiot for not saying it earlier.

"Jeanette."

"Jeanette...beautiful." he whispered to himself, which made me blush even more. I continued crying and lying down on his chest, and before I knew it, I had drifted back to sleep in his warm comforting arms.


	4. He's Your What?

**A/N...I dont own twilight...Still kind of short guys. sorry =/ I was getting a bit tired and I didnt want to ruin the story by continuing with stupid ideas that I didnt put any thought into, you know? There will be more soon! Thank you for all of the reviews, and please keep them coming, they make my day a bit brighter :)**

* * *

Sam POV

It was early when I went downstairs, about 7 in the morning. I smelled Emily's fresh made coffee and went straight to the kitchen. She was facing away from me so I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Shhhhh….." she warned turning towards the family room. I looked over to see the girl lying across Seth's chest, fast asleep. Seth had a smug smile on which made me laugh loudly. I wish I hadn't because the girl began to stir in Seth's arms. Seth glared at me as the girl began to open her eyes. They were puffy from her previous crying, but it was still clear that she was a very beautiful girl. She had long red hair that went half way down her back. The color was very pretty, not orangey, more like a dark brownish red. Her skin was very fair, almost porcelain. Her eyes were a light blue color, but they were stained red from the pain she was going through. Her face was structured beautifly with high cheek bones, and full lips. Even though she was lying down, it was clear that she was a tall girl. She was also very skinny, not a scrawny skinny, a very curvy skinny. Just by the way she looked, it was clear that she wasn't Quileute. However, she held no comparison to Emily!

When she looked up at Seth, he looked back down at her with the typical wondering eyes a wolf gives to his new imprint. It took her a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"I want to call Michael." She said in a broken voice. Seth handed her the phone on the coffee table next to him. Her hand shook as she dialed the number.

"Mi-Michael?" She stuttered. Seth and I could clearly hear his shocked voice on the other line.

"Jeanette! What's going on!"

Poor Jeanette was crying and obviously terrified. When Seth began to hold her tighter, I feared he was only frightening her more, but strangely it seemed to actually comfort her. Imprinting had a tendancy to do that though.

"I'll explain when you get here just please come and get me." She replied.

"Where are you!" he practically yelled.

"I…I don't know." she said looking up at Seth. She handed the phone to him and he began to give Michael driving directions.

"Who are you and what have you done to Jeanette?" Michael said in a furious voice.

"She if fine. I rescued her. We will explain when you get here..." Seth's voice was calm but stern. "Are you Jeanette's brother?" Seth questioned in an anxious voice.

"No." he said clearly annoyed, "I'm her boyfriend."

Seth hung up the phone and immediately started to shake.

"Seth? Are you ok?" Jeanette asked placing a hand on his cheek.

I scooped the girl out of Seth's iron grip and told him to go outside. He obeyed my order and phased outside and out of view immediately, howling like a lovesick puppy. Poor kid, this is going to be very rough on him. I placed Jeanette on the couch and Emily handed her some tissues. Emily looked at me with a confused expression, so I brought her into the kitchen and explained things. When we returned to Jeanette in the family room, she had her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes were wet with tears.

"Jeanette honey," Emily started with a sweet voice, "My name is Emily Young, and this is my fiancé Sam. Last night, our friend Seth brought you here after finding you in the woods. Dr. Carlisle Cullen treated you and took some samples to help us catch the man responsible for hurting you. You can trust us to keep you safe. You must be very hungry and thirsty. May I get you something to eat and drink?"

Jeanette looked unsure. Emily chucked without humor and tried to reassure her.

"They will be in sealed packages."

After a moment of silence, Jeanette nodded, saying "Yes, please.", then Emily went to the kitchen.

"Where is Seth?" Jeanette said looking worried.

"He stepped out for a moment, but he will be back...So Michael is your boyfriend, huh?" I hated to pry but I wanted to try to help Seth out.

"No." she said with a shocked expression. "No he's not... " I was probably giving her that same shocked, confused face back. Emily returned shortly with a bottle of water and a few granola bars in a package, all sealed as promised. Jeanette examined the packaging then slowly began to eat and drink. I had to give her some credit for being cautious like this, it was very smart of her. After a sip of water, she paused and looked me dead in the eye.

"I want Seth." She said simply in a half whisper.

Those three simply words made it possible for Seth to phase, change, and return to the family room in under 20 seconds. He was looking cocky and had yet another smug smile on. I rolled my eyes. Seth plopped himself on the couch and looked at Jeanette. When she started crying again, his face lost all of its previous emotions except for the pain that was clearly shown in his eyes. He pulled her closer to him and continued to whisper to her. Just then the doorbell rang. Michael.


	5. Oh Boys!

**A/N I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I was sick in bed with the flu for a week so I hope this long-ish chapter will make up for it! I hope you like it. Theres a bit of a twist in there, but i know exactly where i am going with this story so you wont be waiting too long for the next couple of chapters. Please review, they make my day ;) let me know if you have any ideas...Thank you for reading this! And as much as i wish i owned twilight, I dont :(...Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Jeanette's POV**

My heart pounded when Sam ran to get the door. I hadn't seen Michael in weeks, and the last time I saw him didn't go so well. I met up with him at his house and we had a long conversation about the breakup. The breakup was rough. I never thought someone like Michael would stoop so low as to breaking up with me on the phone. He didn't even give me an explanation! Soon after the breakup, Michael and I tried to restore our friendship. But when I found out that he had kissed and asked out three other girls right after breaking up with me, I was even more heartbroken. How could he forget about me and move on so quickly? How could he leave me for someone else? Anyways, the last time I saw him we talked a lot about what went wrong. Long story short, he led me on to believe that he was still in love with me. I believed every word he said, or should I say every lie he told me. Because I was so gullible and still loved Michael, we ended up making out…a lot. Let's just say that that night resulted with me in tears when he told me: "I can't have a girlfriend right now because it is too stressful, but when I'm ready I'll think of you."

I guess the last part is why I still have hope. Don't get me wrong, of course I was devastated and felt like a friend with benefits, but to me Michael was worth it. I thought my relationship with Michael would last forever. He even gave me a diamond ring on our one year anniversary promising to always work things out in our relationship. He called it a "pre-engagement, promise ring". I know that that sounds stupid, but when you're only sixteen and you are in love for the first time, you find yourself believing every word of it. I was so naive and stupid to believe in a love that is so certain and guaranteed to last forever no matter what happens. Such love only exists in the dreams of many future heartbroken girls.

I braced myself as I heard the front door open. Shock rushed through me as about five amazingly gorgeous guys came bombarding into the room. My head started spinning. Where is Michael, and who the hell are all of these people? Each boy seemed to be thinking out loud and talking a mile a minute.

"Why the hell was the door locked?"

"No bloodsuckers today."

"Man what a rush! I love running in the morning."

"No food today, Emily? Are you sick?"

Then everyone suddenly became silent as they drew their eyes to me and Seth. After a few awkward seconds, a very friendly looking boy spoke up.

"Hey man, what's going on? Who's she?"

Sam finally began to take care of the situation, because honestly I was just as confused about what was happening as the mysterious guys were… and they were _very _mysterious. All five boys were just as tall strong and handsome as Seth…..well maybe not quite as handsome as Seth, but all of them were definitely breathtakingly gorgeous. They were all tall with well toned muscles, tanned skin, and brown/black hair. The only variation was in their specific features and eye colorations. Despite that, they all looked like brothers.

"Ok everyone, sit down!" Sam said sternly. I was amazed at how they all obeyed him. For a minute I wondered if they all really were brothers and if Sam was their father, but I scratched that idea out of my head. Sam looked only five years older than them and he wasn't even married yet. So if he wasn't their father, why were they so obedient to him? Things were getting stranger by the minute.

Sam continued to tell them about how Seth found me in the woods and what had happened. Of course they didn't know the full story like I did. One of the boys was staring at me. His gaze was sharp and his eyes were so intimidating that they made me cower in Seth's arms. Seth looked down at me with alarm, them quickly adverted his gaze to the boy. Let's just say he didn't stare at me any longer.

When Sam finished explaining things, one of the boys looked at me and Seth then back at Sam and said "Did he...?" Sam just nodded his head quickly. Some of the boys looked at Seth with an apologetic face. Others didn't look at him at all. I was so confused, but I didn't have time to question it, because Emily spoke up for the first time.

"Well, don't be rude and just sit there! Introduce yourselves to Jeanette!" I was starting to like Emily. She was very friendly. It was a shame that she had those scars down her face. I tried not to act like I noticed them. I didn't want to make either one of us feel uncomfortable. However, I did have an extreme curiosity as to where they came from. My thoughts were interrupted when the first boy cleared his throat and spoke up, then the rest followed.

"I'm Jared, nice to meet you." Jared seemed friendly and welcoming.

"I'm Paul." My first impression was that he didn't care too much and would rather be someplace else.

"Hi Jeanette! My name is Colin!" said one of the younger boys. He was very youthful and seemed to be very excited about something unknown to me.

"Hey! Nice to meet you. I'm Quil." Quil was very tall and had a goofy smile, the kind that makes you involuntarily smile back.

"Embry."….Embry was…sketchy. He was the one who had been staring at me earlier.

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you." was all that I could manage to choke out. My voice shocked me. I'm sure that my appearance was much worse though. I hadn't realized I was shaking until Seth started rocking me back and forth. I don't know why I am so comfortable with Seth; it's almost as if it is coming naturally to me. In addition to that, he offers comfort, and in a time like this, I crave it.

"While we wait for Michael, do you want to tell us what happened to you the other night?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Emily said smacking his arm. "Don't make her feel awkward, she barely even knows us!" Emily half whispered. There was only one person I felt comfortable talking to.

"I want to talk to just Seth." Some of the boys were holding back chuckles, but after Seth and I shot them glares they stopped. Sam and the others started to leave the room.

"Wait….." I started. I felt comfortable with Seth for some odd reason, but I felt like I wanted to tell Emily as well. After all, she was a girl too so it wouldn't be very awkward. She was also very kind to me and I was starting to really trust her.

"…I want Emily to stay too." I said watching as Emily's face lit up.

"Of course, honey!" she said sitting on the chair across from me and Seth.

When the guys were out of sight I began my story.

"I was home alone again. Dad and mom were working until 9 that night. My friend Mary called me and told me that Michael was having a party. I started getting ready and I told her that I would meet her there. I would have called my parents and told them, but they were in meetings so I left a note on the kitchen table saying that I would be out late. About twenty minutes later I heard a loud crash downstairs followed by a deep voice saying '…oh shit!' My heart started racing and I was terrified. Unfortunately, my cell phone was downstairs, so I locked my bedroom door and hid in my closet. It was pointless because less than two minutes later my door was broken down. Then I heard the voice of my old neighbor, Mr. Peterson. He said 'I know you are here, Jeanette. Do we have to do this the hard way?' I'm pretty sure he knew where I was hiding because, despite my efforts, I was crying very loudly. He came into the closet and grabbed me. He had one arm around my body, and the other was used to cover my mouth. I may have known that I wasn't physically strong enough, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I kicked, screamed, thrashed, bit, and did everything I possibly could, but it was useless. He took me out through our back door and carried me into the woods for about five minutes. When we were far out of sight, he had his way with me. I tried to fight him the entire time, but he only hit me and told me to 'shut up' and called me a 'stupid bitch'. When he was done, and I had lost blood and energy, he left me there to die. And you know the rest of the story from that point on."

Both Emily and Seth were very silent when I finished. I was starting to get concerned about Seth. The entire time I was telling my story, he was very rigid, stiff, and kind of shaky. It was almost as if he was trying to keep his composure and not explode; not emotionally explode, physically. It was if he was physically trying to contain himself. It was very strange. Whenever Emily glared at him, he would relax a bit, but he was still very stiff, almost frozen in place.

"Seth, are you ok?" I said looking up at him. He turned his head quickly towards me as if I snapped him out of a daze. He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and placed me to the side of the couch.

"Excuse me for a minute." He said rushing to go outside. I sat quietly and waited. After a few minutes, Emily spoke up.

"He will be back soon; he just needs some fresh air to relax."

I nodded and continued to look outside, even though Seth had disappeared from my view.

I was starting to get concerned about Michael. It had been quite a while since we had called him. From the directions Seth had given him, I would have thought that he would've been here twenty minutes ago.

"Can I call Michael and see where he is?" I asked Emily.

"Of course, sweetie." She said smiling and handing me the house phone.

I dialed the number and the line rang for a while. I thought that he wouldn't pick up, but by the last ring he answered.

"Jeanette?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, where are you? You are taking a long time." I said. Why was he acting different all of a sudden?

"Oh, ahh… something came up." He said after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean something came up! Do you have any idea what has happened to me?" I replied in a rushed anxious voice.

"Well Lexi called and she wanted me to come over so I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. Besides, why would I want to go there just to hear you beg for me back or see your new boyfriend or whatever you plan on telling me?"

"What the hell are you talking about Michael! And who the hell is Lexi and why is she more important than helping me?" I was becoming so furious that tears started streaming down my cheeks… again.

"She's my new girlfriend, as of a week ago."

"You can't possibly be serious Michael! Why the hell did you give me that ring then? Why did you lie to me and lead me on? And why did you tell Seth that I was your girlfriend?" I basically yelled into the phone. I felt terrible for making the others in the house feel awkward, but I couldn't help it; I was too heartbroken, shocked, and flat out pissed off.

"I didn't tell anyone you were my girlfriend! I said **ex-girlfriend**!Tell your new boyfriend to get his ears checked."

"He isn't my boyfriend! I can't believe this. How could you do this to me! You don't even know what I've been through!" I knew he could tell I was crying because his voice was becoming more and more annoyed as the conversation carried on.

"Whatever Jeanette, I don't have time for this. I have to get back to Lexi. Bye."

And just like that, he hung up the phone. I couldn't believe it. How could he be so heartless? I started crying even more than I had before. I had never felt this much heartbreak ever in my life. I was crying so hard that I started wailing. Yes wailing. The kind of sickening cry in which you cannot breathe, snots are running out of your nose, your ribs hurt, your jaw is popping, and you are wailing. In other words, the kind of crying that crosses the line from sad to just flat out pathetic.

All I wanted was Seth. I'm sure he would hold me and tell me that everything was ok. I was so distracted, I hadn't realized that Emily was sitting next to me and rubbing my back. I looked up with her with my tearstained face and asked for Seth. I'm surprised she could understand it because I couldn't even comprehend what I had said.

"Sam and the boys went to get Seth. He'll be here soon honey." She said in a soothing voice. "Hang in there."

Just then, the sound of a tree falling and a piercing, pained howl echoed through the air. Emily and I shot our heads up and looked outside the window, but we couldn't see anything except the deep forest.

"Maybe a little longer than I thought." Emily whispered to herself.


	6. Death By Wolf

**A/N I know this is short, but its late and I didn't even plan on putting anything up tonight so just think of this as a bonus for all of the positive reviews! Thank you for actually reading this. All of your reviews are great, I do read them all and would appreciate more! ;) Thanks guys, ENJOY! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, trying to escape the terrible thoughts that were running through my mind. Unfortunately, my thoughts were outrunning me. How could anyone do such a thing? That man certainly has no soul. His heart doesn't deserve to beat a second longer! I have never been so angry in my life!

_-SLASH- _

I hit a small tree full speed. I'm not clumsy; I did it on purpose to practice. I was becoming more vicious by the second. Jeanette was safe now, but _Mr. Peterson_, the _devil_, was not. I would give him a slow painful death. Death by-

_Seth. Calm the fuck down man! _Paul was the first to phase.

_Like you wouldn't do the same for Rachel! _I thought back in a harsh tone. He quickly apologized and soon most of the group was here…well through thoughts. They had yet to catch up to me as I frantically searched for the bastard that dared to even look at _my_ Jeanette.

_Seth, if you kill him then we will never be able to prove that he responsible for the crimes that were committed. Carlisle took a sample, remember? Well if we can match it to his DNA then we've caught him! He could spend life in prison, or even get a death sentence!_

Sam was right, but that's not what I wanted. Of course he was the one responsible! There was no need for further proof! Besides, I wanted to take justice into my own hands. I wanted to be the one giving the death sentence. Death by wolf. Slow, painful, excruciating.

Colin was the last to phase and his thoughts stopped me dead in my tracks. He played back what he had just heard from the house.

_Dude, she was crying like crazy… _he started before a flashback. I saw what he saw and heard what he heard. Jeanette was crying, devastated. The whole conversation she had with Michael replayed in my head. _Michael _gave her a ring. _Michael_ led her on. _Michael_ lied to her. _Michael_ wasn't coming… _Michael_ is a dead man by the time I'm through with him! Yesterday morning I would have laughed if someone told me I would be making a hit list of _people_ to kill, not vampires. I would have told them that it was impossible. But right now I have one:

**1) The pedophile/devil in disguise, Mr. Peterson who made the worst possible mistake in his life by thinking he could so much as look at **_**my **_**Jeanette, never mind the fact that he **_**touched**_** her.**

**2) Michael, an asshole who must be blind, deaf, and completely brain dead to turn down an angel from heaven. He didn't even deserve the chance in the first place! No one was good enough for that goddess. She is too perfect. But if anyone can meet some sort of standards it will be me! No one else!**

…**And I guess somewhere down here bloodsuckers are included too… but they aren't as evil. The first two deserved to die more.**

By this time all of the others caught up to me. Their voices were all screaming in my head, telling me to calm down and go back. But only one stood out. Colin.

_Dude, calm down. Jeanette needs you. She's your imprint. I may not know a lot about that kind of thing, but I know enough through Paul, Jared, Sam, Quil, and Jacob's thoughts. You need to find it in yourself to calm down. Hunting down those ass holes won't be helping Jeanette at all for the moment. She needs _you _her imprint. She needs _you _to calm her down and comfort her. As much as I'm sure you both want those guys dead, the most important thing right now is cheering Jeanette up and comforting her. In the end all that matters is her happiness, right?_

_Right. _I agreed, shocked with what he was saying. Colin was a lot different than the kind of guy I took him as. I thought he was immature and could never take this seriously. I guess I owe him an apology; I haven't given him enough credit. I hope he finds an imprint to love him one day. He deserves that.

_Thanks man. Now go to her. She needs you._

I ran full speed to Sam's house. The faster I get there, the faster Jeanette will be in my arms. And then it dawned on me. Something clicked in my mind, like finally finding the answer to an impossible question... or like two puzzle pieces that you thought didn't go together but they did, you know?

Sam's thoughts rang in my head.

"_Carlisle took a sample, remember?" _….A _sperm_ sample. That could only mean that the condom I found at the scene had failed to function properly…or that he didn't even use it. Whichever was true, it most certainly meant that Jeanette could be in big, BIG, trouble. I picked up my pace, pushing my paws harder and faster against the dirt of the forest floor.

* * *

**A/N...Yess I know! thats really how it ends! dont you just love cliff hangers? ;)...A new chapter should be up soon. I like to write them on my work breaks on Saturdays then finish them at home. so hopefully all of your story questions will be answered then! So please leave reviews. Let me know what you think will happen...of course i already know! but its fun to hear what you guys are expecting ;)... **

**so until Saturday (hopefully),**

**LOve Midnight's Eclipse ;)**


	7. Crooked Smiles and Broken Hearts

**A/N I'm back everyone! I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait...my excuse: none. Life throws you curve balls sometimes i guess. :/**

**Well I'm here now. Planning to continue this story for my own pleasure and whoever else wishes to read it. **

**Love you guys ;)**

* * *

**Jeanette POV**

I looked up through my tears when I heard the front door open. It was Seth. He was like a superhero coming to save me from my misery.

"Seth," I croaked "he's not coming."

Seth pulled me off the couch and into his arms. I cried openly into his chest and tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"H-he has a n-new girlfriend now. He doesn't even c-care about me. He wouldn't even let me s-speak."

Seth just hushed me and rubbed my back. The closer he brought me to him, the warmer and more relaxed I felt.

"Jeanette honey, we should call you're parents. They're probably worried sick." If she hadn't spoken up, I probably would have forgotten that Emily was in the room. I took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Th-they don't know I'm gone. They worklate and I left them a note saying I was staying at m-my friend's house for the n-night. When they woke up they probably j-just went back to work. I bet they don't even know I'm g-gone yet."

"We should get you home. I'll take you there." Seth offered

"Ok." I said shyly. Seth drapped his arm around me and began to lead me to the door.

"Thank you for everything, Emily." I made sure to say before walking out.

"Sure thing honey. Anytime."

The cold breeze hit my face and sent a shiver down my spine. Seth looked down at me with concerned eyes.

"Here," Seth said handing me his light sweatshirt. He was just wearing a t-shirt now.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No." he replied with an expression that he constantly wore. It confused me. His eyes looked into mine, but they looked distant, as if he was somewhere else in his mind. His lips were turned into a small crooked smile. His lips were so pretty. I've never seen a boy with lips like this. His top lip was very full. I swear that the crooked grin he wore made my heart skip a beat. His lips turned up more into a toothy smile. I blushed and looked away. I shouldn't be looking at his mouth. That would probably upset his girlfriend. Wait...does he have a girlfriend? He must, how could he not? He has those perfect lips, looks about six foot five, his shaggy dark brown hair falls just past his ears, his jaw is cut perfectly, his muscles are toned, his skin is clear and a light tan color, and his eyes...oh his eyes, they are big and brown with a million dark green flecks. He was beyond perfect. There's no way he is single.

He led me to his old car and opened the passenger door for me. I liked how he was being very respectful. Michael never did those kinds of things for me. Little things like that always made a difference to me.

"What's your address?" He said softly while looking into my eyes. I know its cliché, but he took my breath away.

"Uh...what?" I replied stupidly. I felt blush start to warm my face.

"Your address?" He said leaning towards me, his mouth beginning to turn into the same crooked smile.

"Oh..." I said looking down, embarrassed. "It's 130 waterman avenue."

He buckled his seatbelt, and so did I. He smiled widely.

"I know where that is. Its fifteen minutes away, near first beach."

"Yeah , that's it" I said sinking into my seat. We drove in silence. I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes. I would open them every so often and see, out of the corner of my eye, Seth struggling to keep his own eyes on the road. I frowned. He must feel pity for me. I could see the scratches and bruises on my skin, my tangled hair, and my blood shot eyes. I look like a mess. No wonder he keeps smiling and staring. He probably feels bad for me. I don't feel sorry for myself though. I was an annoying girlfriend. I probably deserved the pain I have been through. My mind drifted back to last night's incident as I looked out the car window. I frowned as another silent tear streaked down my cheek.

When we pulled into my driveway, I turned to thank Seth. I couldn't say anything though. I was at a loss for words again.

"Jeanette," he started "I know you don't know me that well, and I know that you are upset, but do you think you want to talk about it? You might feel a little better."

A chill ran down my spine as Michael reentered my thoughts. I knew Seth felt bad for me, but I was glad he was willing to listen. No one else was around to.

"Ok, do you want to come inside?" I offered. I knew Seth wasn't dangerous at this point, and I didn't want to be rude. Seth nodded and I went to open my door, but he was already on my side opening it for me. I walked in and thanked him.

"That lock really needs to be fixed. I can do it." Seth said to himself, but I answered him as if he was talking to me.

"Really? That would be great." I smiled. Now my parents wouldn't put it off anymore. Seth turned and faced me.

"It's no problem." Seth began "Don't want anymore intruders, not like I would ever let anyone else hurt you." Both of us were smiling widely now. The dimples on Seth's cheeks were so adorable.I suggested that we sit on my couch, and Seth agreed.

"It's a long story; I don't know where to start." I said turning to him.

He grinned, "How about the very beginning."

"Ok," I smiled weakly, and then began my story.

"I moved here almost two years ago. I was never the most popular girl. I had friends, but not many. Starting in a new place was very hard for me. I'm a bit socially awkward and shy around people I don't know. I have also had an anxiety disorder since I was younger, so I get very nervous going to new places. When I started school, I met Michael. He wasn't perfect, but he was always complimenting me and flirting with me. No guy had ever done that with me and I was more than happy to accept him as my boyfriend. Our first date was at the movies. I was nervous, but it wasn't a very awkward date. You can only imagine the excitement running through a fifteen year old girl's mind. But my fantasy first kiss didn't turn out the way I hoped. He was very aggressive and it made me feel extremely uncomfortable. He was also constantly texting his ex-girlfriend, Ava, on the date, _my_ _first date_! My first date was pretty much ruined. I continued to ignore these issues though. A week later Michael told me he loved me. I was so thrilled! Michael was 17; he was older and experienced so I was foolish enough to believe that he meant it. I was so in love with the idea of being in love, that I convinced myself that I loved him too. Another week went by and I heard the story of Ava. He told me about how she was bipolar and possessive. He told me how she lied to him. He told me about how he broke up with her after they had dated for 11 months. What he didn't tell me was that I was her replacement. All that I was was a rebound just weeks after a bad breakup. I had to find that out for myself, much later.

"The first couple months of our relationship he was constantly trying to change me. I only realized later who he was changing me into. He would make suggestions like changing my appearance, or going on very specific dates, or making "our song" his and Ava's old song. I refused those suggestions, but there is one that I didn't refuse. I really wish I had." I paused before finishing this part of my story. I shuddered a little, but Seth's eyes were patient and he reassured me. I held my breath, but continued.

"Michael and Ava were very ..._intimate_ together. I didn't want to do anything with Michael. I told him that I wasn't ready and I was uncomfortable. Michael refused to believe this. He said that as long as we didn't have "real" sex, then it was ok. He told me that it wouldn't matter anyways because we were meant for each other. The constant pressure I got from him became too much. I couldn't stand to listen to him ask when I would be ready. He had become obsessed with the topic, constantly asking when I wanted to 'kick it up a notch'. It became too much for me, an inexperienced fifteen year old girl, to handle. I was stupid and chose to give in rather than speak up. Months went by and I actually fell in love with Michael. I was happy with him. I trusted him. He was my best friend. When I was with him, I could conquer anything. Anxiety no longer existed when I was with him…or so I thought.

"Our intimacy level had become way too high. I was so caught up that I didn't even realize it. He constantly reassured me that what we were doing was fine. I also didn't realize that my anxiety disorder had become much worse. I hadn't recognized it because it was a different kind of anxiety than I was used to. I had developed major bad habits of being clingy and obsessive. The habits started off small. If Michael had told me that the habits annoyed him at the very beginning I would have stopped right away. It may have hurt my feelings a little, but I would understand and get over it. Michael didn't want to upset me and kept his real feelings inside. We both went on lying to ourselves and saying that everything was fine. Every time that I did something that Michael didn't like and didn't tell me about, it was like adding a brick to a wall that was slowly being built in between us. Because Michael chose not to communicate his real feelings with me, I didn't even know it was there. Michael chose to pretend that it wasn't there.

"On our one year anniversary Michael gave me a promise ring. The ring was meant to symbolize that he promised to always stay with me. It was my idea of course. Perhaps in the back of my mind I could sense trouble ahead. I wanted reassurance. He bought me a ring. It wasn't very expensive, only around $200. He gave me the ring when we went out to dinner and I gave him one too. My anxiety level didn't go down at all after the rings were exchanged. Two weeks later, the wall between us was completely built. All that was needed was a trigger to set off the fire.

"It was late at night and I went on facebook. I saw that Ava wrote on Michael's wall. She was saying how excited she was too meet him at the gym. Last time I had checked, Michael had blocked all communication with her. I decided to be fair and call him. Perhaps he had forgotten to tell me or was about to. I called him and asked who he was going to the gym with. He told me he was going alone. I asked him about the wall post and he kept trying to cover up many lies with multiple excuses. That night we had a big fight. I cried myself to sleep. I got a call from him at 2a.m. He was apologizing and telling me that he would never leave me. I went back to sleep satisfied, but when I woke up something was wrong. He was not in school. I called him and he said he was up all night so he stayed home. He said we needed to talk. I was anxious and so I left school early. When I got home I called him. He began to tell me about how he was thinking all last night. I knew that the conversation wouldn't end well. Our year long relationship was ended over a thirty minute phone call, where he told me that he didn't love me and that I was a bad girlfriend and would never change. The wall was finally visible to me.

"A month after the breakup, I still wanted him back. I realized that soon he would try to get back with Ava. I talked to my best friend, Mary, about it. She asked other girls at school and found out some information. Michael had tried to get back with Ava the week after our breakup! I was upset beyond belief. He had also tried to get with another girl, but neither of them wanted him. Instead of thinking that he was a jerk and moving on, I held onto him. I saw it as my chance to try to get back with him. I called him and he was shocked to hear me after a month. We met up and it did not go well. We ended the night kissing. He told me he still loved me and wanted more time. He told me what I wanted to hear. He wasn't telling me the truth. We hung out a couple more times after that. But then he tried to get another girl and I stayed away for a while. I felt like a friend with benefits. I feel that the longer I spend away from him, not talking to him, the easier it gets. I am thinking a lot more clearly now, despite the fact that I used to want him back. Right now I can say that I never want to hear from him again. Now, he has a new girlfriend. A replacement. Someone who is a rebound. Someone who is what I was over a year ago."

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think. Leave reviews. I LOVE feedback. The next chapter will be in Seth's POV, so...stay tuned! ;)**

**Until then,**

**Midnight Eclipse 333**


	8. There's Monsters in These Woods

**A/N Yes, another short one. But hey, it's summer! which means a lot more free time to actually figure this story out. I write as it comes to me, so I am sorry for the wait. But I do plan on writing a lot more this summer. Thank you for all of your support. I WILL UPDATE SOON! **

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I was going out of my mind. Here _she_ is my imprint, the definition of perfection, telling me something terrible likethat has happened to her! My god I could barely sit through the first sentence of that story. I don't know how I managed to resist the trembling shakes that ran through my veins. She controlled the wolf side of me. When I'm with her, all of my strength stops me from phasing and hurting her. When she finished the story I pulled her into my arms and held her. Tears like venom ran silently down her cheeks, killing me slowly. A few moments went by, but I continued to hold her and keep her safe. As long as she is with me I won't let anything happen to her.

"Jeanette, I know you don't know me very well, but I can promise that I will make things better for you. I have a plan."

"A plan?" She lifted her head up and looked at me with confusion clear in her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you alone in this house until someone is here to stay with you, but I need to settle things with the police before it is too late to catch Mr. Peterson." It killed me to lie to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth. Not now anyways…

"So you _are_ going to leave me alone?"

"Of course not! Is it ok if my sister, Leah Clearwater, stays with you?" I hoped that she would agree to this, because I need a wolf to stay with her for protection, but I can't let the other guys know of my plan just yet.

"Leah Clearwater? I know her! She is the manager at the mini mart ten minutes from here. I met her last week when I applied for a job."

"Yeah, that's her!" Well, I can say that Jeanette is most certainly getting that job!

"Ok,"

I got up to grab my phone and call Leah, but Jeanette grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Wait! Please don't tell her what happened. I don't want more people knowing about it." Blush filled her cheeks and she looked down.

"Don't worry, she won't know." I promised.

I then dialed Leah's number. She was a bit upset that I was calling her on her day off, but surprisingly agreed to help me out….after I threatened to tell mom that she broke her vase the other day and was still in the process of gluing it back together. Fifteen minutes later, when Leah showed up, I was on the hunt.

I didn't phase immediately. I was too afraid that the others would try to stop me. I drove my car to the edge of the woods closest to where I found Jeanette. It was about two mile away from her house. I let out a small growl just thinking that he dragged her that far from her house. I then phased and started sniffing for the scent that I had picked up off of Jeanette's skin. It made me sick to think that his putrid scent was mixed with her wonderful aroma. I picked the scent up easily and ran along the side of the highway. The others caught drift of my plan and tried to convince me to let the police settle things. I won't have it that way.

Ten miles down, his scent was so strong that I knew that I had found him. Sure enough I came to a small opening in the woods where a camper was. It was time for some serious payback.

I let a howl run out of my throat that was so loud, if I didn't know that I had made the noise, I might have jumped out of my skin. I heard the old devil's heartbeat pick up speed as he rose from his place in the camper. I then thrashed my body against the camper knocking it to its side. His screams were wonderful to hear. I proceeded to run out of sight, back into the woods. I watched as he struggled to climb out of the door, which was now facing the grey sky. He managed push his fat body out. This was the first time I caught a glimpse of the devil. He was a half bald, robust man with a dirty, stubbly look to him. He turned around in a panic looking everywhere for the source of his terror. He looked up the long dirt path that led back to the roads.

I let out another howl before jumping out in front of him, teeth bared, claws visible. Sheer panic struck his face. The others had almost caught up with me. I had managed to ignore their protests. I thought one last thing to satisfy their argument. Then I dove into the long, slow, painful, kill.

_We aren't the only monsters in these woods. She's the exception. She's worth protecting._

* * *

**A/N I know, I know. You call this a chapter? more like a paragraph! give me a break please! I love you guys and i WILL update ASAP! **

**Inspirtation for the end of the chapter and its title go to a song called "There's Monsters in These Woods."**

**Please make me happy and leave me REVIEWS!**

**with love,**

**Midnight's Eclipse**


	9. A New Chapter

**A/N: I know what you are thinking, "It's been like half a year! Seriously?" I Know , I know -_- and then when i finally come out with another chapter its the shortest thing ever, yeah yeah IM SORRY! I'm taking a new turn with this story, It's time for Jeanette to grow. This isn't really a chapter, but more of an introduction to the beginning of the next part of the story. You know, the part where they fall in love and what not? So sit back and enjoy :) And don't worry you wont have to wait 6 months for the next chapter, I have already started it. It should be up tonight, or tomorrow so please check back and dont forget to REVIEW PLEASE! without your extremely appreciated reviews I would have given up already. so THANK YOU! blah blah blah who reads these A/N anyways? ENJOY :)**

**-Midnight Eclipse ^.^**

**oh and...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

* * *

"Don't be sad because it's over, be happy that it happened."

**Jeanette's POV**

Time. Time was all that I needed to cure my heartache. Weeks went by after Seth found me in the woods, and for once, I had a totally different aspect on life. Mr. Peterson was found dead in his trailer in the woods. They said he was mauled by a bear. He got what he deserved. He got his karma. I was tested by the doctor to make sure I wasn't pregnant and didn't catch anything from him, and all of the tests came back negative. After that terrible event in the woods, things turned around completely. I started hanging out with my best friend Mary more often than I used to. I talked to my brother, Shawn, and he promised me that time would remove all of the pain that I was in. My parents fixed the lock on our door and started to spend more quality time with me. I completely blocked Michael, Lexi, and Ava out of my life and no longer paid attention to any of their drama. Michael had dropped out of school due to bad grades and I no longer had to see him. I got the job at the mini mart down the street with Seth's sister Leah. I loved it there. I went there everyday after school and became good friends with Leah. However I became even better friends with Seth. He was always there when I started to feel upset about things again. He always brought me right back on track. And now it's been months since the event, and you know what? I'm happy! I'm happy that I am so lucky to have all of my friends and family around to support me and love me. Those days I spend with Mary, Leah, Emily, Seth, and all their friends are the best days of my life! I've learned that Shawn was right. It didn't feel like it was possible, but somewhere in-between our trips to the beach, and watching late night movies at Seth's house, I moved on. I don't feel pain anymore. Mr. Peterson and Michael no longer have control over my emotions. I also matured a lot in these past months. Looking back I can't believe how winey, annoying, clingy, and needy I was. No wonder Michael couldn't stand it anymore! (Although that doesn't give him an excuse for being a dick). I no longer look at the past with regret and terrible feelings of hatred. I learned to follow the saying "Don't be sad because it's over, be happy that it happened." I've learned to be grateful for my painful experiences these past months because they have made me grow as a person and become more mature. However, I couldn't have found a new way to look at life without help from everyone, especially Seth. He devoted most of his time to being there for me. He was my best friend. I remember the day he brought me home from Sam's house after he saved me from my death. I had completely opened up to him and told him everything that had happened to me. We were sitting on the couch when he looked at me and said, "Jeanette, I know you don't know me very well, but I can promise that I will make things better for you. I have a plan." And here we are, five months later, and his plan has worked. He has rescued me in more ways than one. The new chapter of my life has begun. A carefree chapter, without drama or stress or Michael. Life isn't back to normal, it is better than normal. It is perfect. Well…there is one small problem. Somewhere in-between our trips to the beach, and watching late night movies at Seth's house, I seem to have fallen in love with him… and he has no idea.


	10. Frozen

**A/N Ok, So I figured that you waited long enough before, and my chapter before this was way too short. So Here is a second one! Make sure you read the one before this though :)**

**ENJOY :D**

**Disclaimer: dont own twilight**

* * *

**Jeanette POV **

"Why are you looking at me that way?" I laughed.

"It's nothing!" he said trying to contain laughter, "...just, your hair!" He lost it and went into a laughing spree.

I laughed along with him. Today was possibly the windiest day of the year, but Seth insisted on bringing me to first beach. Of course, much to his enjoyment, my long hair was all over the place.

"Jerk!" I joked pushing him on the ground. He fell over into the sand, but I knew he did it on purpose. There was no way I had the strength to push Seth over.

"That's it!" he said getting up.

I made a run for it. Unfortunately the wind was blowing in the direction I chose to run in, forcing me back. Well, that and the fact that it is impossible to outrun Seth. He reached out and caught me by the wrist. When he pulled me back, I started to fall, but Seth caught me in his arms before I hit the sand. Anyone who looked at us would've thought that we were a couple, but lately this was normal for the two of us.

"Hey Jeanette," he said putting me down and glancing at his cell phone "we better get going or else we will be late for the movie."

"Ok!" I said out of breath. These were my favorite days. Seth always planned fun things to do. But lately they made me a bit hurt inside.

"Come on." Seth motioned as he started walking to his car. I sped up to him and grabbed onto his hand. He was always so warm. He looked down at me and gave me that same beautiful crooked smile. Days like these seemed to last forever. And when they finally ended, I seemed to be even more in love with Seth. I often wonder if, in the midst of all our laughter, he's fallen for me too. What a silly thought!

"Hey Seth," I started as we approached his car.

"Yeah?" he answered while opening the passenger door for me.

"When are you going to take me to the bon fire you have with the guys every once and a while?" I asked. He had always told me that he would take me to one eventually, but he hasn't yet. He paused a bit before replying.

"Hmm. I don't know. Soon, okay?" He replied climbing into the driver's seat. I found it strange. Seth usually didn't act this way.

"Well I was thinking maybe you could take me to one for my birthday next week."

"Okay," Seth looked extremely nervous, "sounds good!"

"Are you ok?" I asked reaching over to touch his forehead. It didn't help that he was always unnaturally warm.

He laughed a bit "I'm fine. Now let's get going before we miss the movie!"

I let go the fact that he looked nervous. The ride to Port Angeles went normally. We talked about school, and work, and friends. I didn't bother to bring up the bon fire again, seeing as Seth seemed to feel better when we had stopped talking about it. When we arrived, Seth opened my door and helped me out as usual. We walked hand-in-hand to the cinema. I sighed a bit. He had no idea how much our physical contact affected me. It was quite overwhelming actually. Seth bought my ticket and our food. I always offer to buy my own things, but he always refuses.

"That's what best friends are for, right?" he would reply looking down with that crooked smile.

"I suppose." I'd say, secretly dying on the inside.

As Seth led me into our movie, my mind once again started to think of all the reasons why I belong with Seth. It would be easier to think of reasons why I don't belong with Seth, because there aren't any. When I am with Seth it is like we are meant for each other. He's my best friend but I want so much more than that. He's handsome, smart, funny, loving, and most of all, he's my hero. When I'm not with him, it feels like a whole part of me is missing. Unfortunately my options are very limited. I can either tell him the truth and have him reject me, which may possibly ruin our current friendship, OR I could wait to see if he shows any signs of returning the affection. Sometimes it seems like he does, like at the beach today, but he's always been like that. I mean he's my best friend. That's the way best friends are right? Except best friends aren't supposed to fall in love with each other, and I've already broken that rule. Now I can only hope that we are meant to be more than just best friends.

Luckily we had made it to the theater a few minutes before the movie started. Seth was leading me up to a row close to the top, when we suddenly heard a voice from behind us.

"Seth Clearwater!" she said.

I turned around to see a very fake looking girl. She had an orange spray tan, bleach blonde hair with terrible roots, and boobs that were clearly artificial. I looked up at Seth and he had a shocked expression on his face.

"Kathy?" he said with his jaw dropped a little. He's got to be kidding me!

"Where have you been! I've missed you!" She squealed, hugging him.

I felt physically sick to my stomach. I didn't want to hear the rest of their conversation and made a run for the bathroom.

I could hear Kathy say "Hey! Where are you going?" in an annoyed tone as Seth followed calling my name. I can't believe that I managed to make it to the bathroom before he caught up to me. I could hear him calling for me on the outside of the door. How could I face him after what just happened? Now it is unavoidable! He must know that I like him after the scene I just made. Silent tears started to spill from my eyes. About 10 minutes later a little girl came into the bathroom. I tried to hide my tearstained face in embarrassment. Why didn't I go into the stall to cry? All of a sudden I felt her little hand pulling the sleeve of my jacket. I looked down at her a bit surprised. She had big blue eyes, dimpled cheeks, blonde curls, and looked about five years old.

"Are you Jeanette?" she said looking up at me.

"Yes." I said kind of taken aback by the whole event.

Her eyes lit up a bit when she said "Seth said to tell you to come outside. He wants to take you home."

I couldn't believe that Seth sent a little girl into the bathroom to get me. I didn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out. Either way I was still heart broken. I thanked the little girl, tried my best to remove the smudges that my eye makeup left, and walked outside. The second I was out, Seth embraced me in a big hug.

"Are you ok? What happened? Don't do that again, you had me worried sick!" he said holding me tighter. He sounded a bit like a worried mother, but it didn't annoy me.

"I'm ok, I just felt really sick. I didn't mean to ruin your night, but do you mind taking me home?" It wasn't a complete lie. I did feel sick the second I saw that fake girl clinging onto Seth.

"You didn't ruin my night Jeanette. It's not your fault you got sick." he said kissing my forehead. "Your parents won't be home for another hour. Why don't we go back to Emily's and watch a movie there?"

"Ok." I agreed, even though I really wanted to go home and cry alone in my room.

We didn't talk the entire ride to Emily's house. It was quiet and I could tell that he knew something was wrong. When we got there, I was surprised to see that she was alone there. I knew that Emily could tell that there was something wrong between me and Seth because we weren't laughing and talking like we normally did.

"Where is everyone?" I asked to break the silence.

"Sam and the boys went for a hike in the woods." She replied still looking confused and worried.

"At this hour? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" I was a bit concerned for my friends. There were rumors that wolves were spotted in the woods, but it could have only been a rumor.

She laughed without humor, "Yes it is, but I'm sure that they can take care of themselves. In fact, Sam is still outside. Didn't you say you wanted to talk to him, Seth?" She said shooting him a glare.

He paused for a minute before saying, "oh...yeah…right! Jeanette why don't you set the movie up while I go outside to talk to Sam. It will be just a few minutes."

I nodded my head, and with that, he disappeared outside. When he was out of hearing range, I sat on the couch facing Emily.

"Emily," I started. I would probably regret this later, but I knew that my words would be safe with her. "Can you keep a secret?" I continued.

Her eyes lit up and she sat down on the couch next to me.

"I happen to be an expert at keeping secrets." she smiled.

There was a pause and I realized she was waiting. I then continued to tell her the entire story of what had happened at the cinema. She nodded her head and I knew that she understood.

"Emily," I said taking a deep breath in, "I'm in love with Seth and I don't know what to do."

"Honey, I think you should tell him how you feel. You will feel a lot better to get it off your chest." she said, rubbing my back in a comforting way.

"And what if my feelings aren't reciprocated?" worry was clear on my face.

She smiled a bit "I promise you it will all work out."

Just a few moments later, Seth returned.

"Ready to start the movie?" he said replacing Emily's spot on the couch.

The movie started and Emily went upstairs to take a shower. The tension between the two of us was still noticeably present. About 10 minutes into the movie, Seth broke the awkward silence.

"Jeanette," he looked at me. My heart skipped a beat as a turned to face him. The dim light from the television illuminated his face in the darkness.

"Have you ever been in love with someone who doesn't realize it?" he continued.

My heart seemed to break into a trillion pieces. Tears formed in my eyes as I got up and bolted for the front door. I couldn't bear to hear Seth tell me how his love for Kathy hurt him the way my love for him did. I started running down the street even though I knew that Seth would try to catch up to me. I didn't care though. I just needed to escape the situation. I could hear Seth calling from behind me. And then, I was suddenly frozen in my tracks. What I saw by the woods in front of me seemed to have been frozen too.

* * *

**The next Chapter is going to be in Seth's POV This story is about to get a lot better, so please check back for the next update! I promise it won't take me long :D**

**Peace, Love, and REVIEWS**

**Yes reviews are all appreciated :)**

**LOve Midnight Eclipse**


	11. Goodbye Friendship, Hello Heartache

**A/N I hope this gives you all a better perspective! Much to my dismay, I am stuck at home with the wonderful Lyme Disease. Yes that's right, I am bored out of my freakin mind! This is why Ive written more in these short two days than in the past six months. YOURE WELCOME!**

**I do love you all, really i do! I am glad that you all like my story! Enjoy this chapter. I had a bit of inspiration for these last two chapters from the song "Goodbye Friendship Hello Heartache" sung by my hero, Craig Owens :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**ENJOY! ^.^**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I remember the first break up I ever had. It was with Kathy Anders, petit, blonde, with the reputation of "the biggest whore of the school". Everyone in school thought she was the sexiest person around. I don't like admitting it, but when she showed interest in me, I found it very difficult to refuse the temptation. We dated for a while, but she broke up with me a few months before I found the most amazing person in the world in the most horrific conditions. I knew from this experience that the heart needs time to recover and heal before falling back in love. I fell in love with Jeanette the second I saw her. Some how I knew that my subconscious mind had always been connected to her, even before I found her.

So I waited. Before I could make any attempts to make Jeanette fall in love with me, I had to help her heart heal from all of the pain it was experiencing. I became her best friend. We told each other everything and were constantly joking around together. It was so hard to keep my true feelings from her. I wanted so badly to be with her, but I had to wait. This past month, I noticed something different in Jeanette. She was happy. She was no longer in any emotional pain. Of course she could have been hiding it from me, but I new in my heart that what I was seeing was true. So slowly I started letting my true feelings show. I tried to show her as much affection that I could, without the possiblity of making her feel uncomfortable. She always seemed to be flirting back with me, just like she reacted today at the beach. However, I could never be completely sure that she was looking at me as more than a friend.

But something terrible happened today. I tried to start telling her that I love her, but she ran out of the room. What could have possibly gone wrong? Tension initially started when she asked me about the bon fire. I told her a while back about it and she had said that she wanted to go. I could never refuse her of anything, so instead I told her I would take her one day. I was hoping she'd forget about it, but now she wants to go for her birthday next week! And I said yes! What the fuck is wrong with me? My plan was to make her fall in love with me before telling her the truth. If she is in love with me, how could she deny the connection between us? Now my time was limited. I had a week to confess my feelings for her. A week to make her fall truly in love with me.

I decided I would have to start telling her today. If I told her today and something went wrong, that would give me the rest of the week to try to fix it. But then I ran into a new problem. Kathy Anders. I was leading the love of my life to an aisle in the cinema when I heard her call me from behind. I turned around and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that I had ever found her attractive! I mean, nobody holds any comparison to my attraction towards Jeanette, but she was just completely hideous. I cringed as she threw herself at me, and then watched in terror as Jeanette ran out of the cinema. Damn it! How will I ever convince her I love her after she saw that whore all over me?

The girl's bathroom. How the hell was I going to get in there without causing major commotion? I begged her to come out, and almost bardged in when she didn't. But then I saw a little girl. I recognized her as Claire Young's friend. I think she recognized me from Claire's birthday party too. She was heading towards the bathroom. Perfect. That's when I came up with a plan.

"Hey! You are friends with Claire Young! Do you remember me?" I hoped her parents weren't around. They'd think I was a major creep for talking to a little girl while hanging out around the girl's bathroom.

"Yes, from Claire's Party last weekend." She recognized me. Thank god.

"Do you mind doing me a favor? My best friend is in there. Her name is Jeanette. Can you tell her that Seth wants…no, _needs _her to come outside so that he can take her home? Please?" I begged.

"Ok!" she said smiling. She then proceeded into the bathroom. I held my breath. Five minutes later, Jeanette exited the bathroom. I embraced her and told her how worried I was. She said she was sick and wanted to go home, but her parents weren't there and I brought her to Emily's. The entire ride to Emily's was silent. There was clear tension between us, something that had never been there before. My mind was overloaded with anxious thoughts. Was it the best idea to tell her while she was sick? What if she's not in love with me and it makes her sicker? _Oh god_, what if she's not in love with me!

We walked into Emily's house in silence. All of the guys were on patrol, so it was only Emily there. Of course, Jeanette questioned where they were. Emily just replied "Sam and the boys went for a hike in the woods." She also implied that I should go talk to Sam outside. With that, I told Jeanette to set up a movie while I went outside. I phased and started to talk to Sam...well, think to Sam.

_What's going on?_ I thought, even though my mind was racing through all of the possible scenarios of how I would tell Jeanette that I love her and the different ways she would respond. My favorite was her leaping into my arms with joy.

_Nothing really, why? _He replied a bit taken aback by the question.

_Emily wanted me to come out here and talk to you._ I said, a bit confused myself.

_She probably just wanted to talk to Jeanette alone_. He paused. _So tonight's the big night, huh?_

_Yeah I'm really, _really_, worried. _I ran a bit, my mind still painting the different scenes, all black and white.

Our conversation continued for a while. It seemed like hours had passed as he tried to convince me things would be alright. It had probably been only a few minutes. I thanked him and turned to go back to the house. I didn't know whether to be dreading this moment, or to be looking forward to it.

I got in and sat on the couch next to Jeanette. Strange how the silence in the room seemed to be louder than the movie that played in the background. The load thumping of my heartbeat was even more audiable. I wondered if she could hear it to.

When Emily went upstairs, we were finally alone. I turned to Jeanette. The television screen flashed different colors on her beautiful face, the only thing illuminating us in the dark room. I swallowed hard.

"Jeanette," she turned, wearing a puzzled expression. I took a deep breath. "Have you ever been in love with someone who doesn't realize it?"

Should I have just said it flat out? _Jeanette I love you. _I may have had the courage to take on vampires and pedophiles, but risking getting turned down by the only person who means everything to me? That's a lot more difficult.

I was to stunned to realize she was already out the door. A still image, frozen on the couch with my hand pressed to my cheek. My sensitive ears picked up her pained sobs and a heartbeat faster than a hummingbird's. As a ran to catch up to her, I could feel our friendship being ripped apart from me. Maybe it was only my fragile heart breaking.

But then, she stopped. I stopped. Time stood still as she stood; frozen in front of something that I had yet to explain. Something that I had feared to explain.

* * *

**Peace**

**Love**

**and...**

**REVIEWS!**

**-Love MIdnight EClipSe c:**


End file.
